The Infinate Tales
by Story God
Summary: This story is about Demi Lovato, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, and a bunch of drama.   It starts after Demi gets out of rehab then continues as Demi discovers not everything is the same as before .. bum ba ba
1. Welcome Back

The cool fall air blew my hair behind me as I tried to get courage to knock on the door. This shouldn't be to hard. We've been friends forever and nothing could change that. But shouldn't he have come to see me first? Maybe he was wrapped up in something. I just have to knock on the door to find out.

I was having an inner battle, once I knock on that door there is no turning back. I had to or else I could never see him again.

I pulled my sweater down and loosened my scarf, then grasped the big brass knocker in my hand. It was smooth and familiar, I lightly tapped it on the door. It wasn't a loud noise but i knew it was heard. There was heavy footsteps then the door opened letting the homely scent of ginger waft through the air. I felt happy until I saw who stood in front of me.

"Demi?"

"Joe," Joe had sounded shocked and surprised whereas I attempted to play it cool like it was no big deal that he broke my heart and left me for some slut who would give it away. Joe fixed his glasses and leaned against the doorway.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Just seeing if Nick was home." It seemed pathetic, and in his head where everything is about him he probably thought I was trying to make him jealous when really all I wanted was my friend back. Joe probably thought I was trying to go through all the brothers, until Kevin got married.

"No he's not." Joe gave a small smile and playfully punched my arm. "How have you been doing?"

"A lot better actually, thanks. Do you know where I could find Nick?"

"Erm no, I don't think so." Joe ran his hand through his hair looking away then quickly looking back as though he had a brilliant idea. "Hey you wanna go get some ice cream or something, let's celebrate!" His kindness and gentleness took me back to the good old times before sluts and lies and jealousy. Before rehab, times when I could depend on his warm smile and kind eyes. His loving heart and his promises.

"Um," I thought about it, it seemed harmless. But it could be a trick to hurt me again. But at the same time he may just be trying to apologize.

"Hey bro, I have writers block wanna come help? Ashley can come too-" I got on my tip toes to look over Joe's shoulder, not that it was necessary I knew it was Nick but it had been awhile. "Demi?" He seemed shocked.

"Nick! I was looking for you!" I exclaimed. Nick dropped his sheet on the counter and walked to me as quickly as he could embracing me tightly.

"I think I know where he is." Joe tried to joke but I ignored him. Hadn't been ten minutes and the lies had already begun. Joe was unbelievable.

"How are you?" Nick smiled, his smile was real and caring.

"I'm a whole lot better now," I smiled a real smile that I couldn't help but produce.

"So that song?" Joe asked, then got that 'I just had a brilliant idea' look in his eyes. "We could work on it together!"

"Nah, me and Demi gotta catch up but I'll be back later." Nick said grabbing his tan leather jacket off a rack and running down steps with my hand in his.

His hand was soft and warm, I wrapped my fingers around his tightly laughing as he forced me to move quickly.

"How have _you _been?" I asked as he paused by the garage.

"I've been managing making some changes." He said coolly as he waited for the garage door to open.

"Such as?" I questioned when he didn't continue. Nick waved for me to enter the garage as if it held the answers to all. I raised an eye brow and walked in my Ugg boots scraping the grey cement. I paused gasping. There was a lone jet black Hyosung 650. A silver helmet was dangling off the handle.

"No more Smart Car." He laughed grabbing a box with a think layer of dust off a shelf. He wiped the dust off as if he were in a movie filming a dramatic scene. "I got a little bit lonely when you went to rehab and I figured when you got back going for rides on this" He motioned to the bike. "would be fun." He lifted the lid and pulled out a black helmet, it was nothing special until he turned it. There were tumbling red peace signs and funky hearts then big sparkly letters spelt Demi. I smiled and held it with both my hands.

"Thank you so much," I laughed. He nodded like it was no big deal. He strutted over to his motorcycle and I followed. I set the helmet on my head and fumbled with strapping it up. Nick got his on no problem. When he saw me getting tangled and confused he came very close to me. My heart began to beat faster as he lifter by head up and began to tie my strings. We were close enough to kiss and when he looked into my eyes I thought we were about too. My lips parted making a small 'o' but I quickly licked them and looked away. When I looked back he was moving on to the foot holder things. He turned to me and smiled, he wiped his hands on his pants then helped me onto the bike. I squished myself into the back rest and used my hands to stay up there.

Nick threw his leg over the bike expertly and positioned himself correctly. He put his hands behind him and grabbed my arms then pulled my forward until our bodies were together. He wrapped my arms around him then held them there. My heart was beating do hard and loud I was sure he heard it or felt it beating against his back.

It has been do long since I have seen Nick. I missed him, he was the only person I had wanted to see the whole time I was in rehab. Before I went into rehab we almost had a thing. I kissed him once then everything fell apart. I figured him not coming to visit meant he wanted nothing to do with me. Nick seemed different then before I went into rehab he seemed to be more confident now and I haven't decided if that's a good or a bad thing. Yet he seemed the same as much as he seemed different. It was hard to explain. It was like he was trying to be somebody else yet still be him.

Nick began patting his coat looking for his keys. He swore under his breath then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"That helmet is gorgeous Demi." I turned and saw Joe twirling the keys around his index finger. "Nick you said you'd lend me and Ashley the bike later."

"No I didn't." Nick glared at Joe with hate. I've never seen Nick look at Joe like that. It was actually terrifying. Nick pulled his hand out of his pocket and he had a key. "I have a spare, Joe." He said not breaking his glare and shoving the key in the ignition. The motorcycle lit up then died. Nick muttered another curse word before getting off the bike. "One sec." He told me then grabbed Joe and pulled him out of the garage.

I could hear them argue but I couldn't make out their words. I got off the bike and began to undo Nick's handiwork. I set the helmet in the box and tried to reseal it so it looked like it had never been open. I set it carefully on the shelf making sure it was perfectly placed in the spot without dust. I was just OCD like that. There was a car door slam that made me jump and I turned in time to see Joe's candy red Ferrari speed out of the driveway and up the road. I'm pretty sure he left skid marks.

Nick came in the garage and threw his helmet across the floor with a crashing noise. He looked like he was about to explode. I stepped back as quietly as I could in fear I would make him more angry but I hit a weight and stumbled back. Nick was beside me in a flash holding me above the ground. I closed my eyes whispering apologies. When I opened my eyes I was standing upright and Nick had a wild look in his eyes. I felt like panicking and screaming that I didn't know this Nick, but something crazy happened. He shoved me against the garage wall and kissed me wildly but passionately, roughly but gently. His lips were a perfect match for mine and I melted into the kiss. His prodded my mouth open then gently massaged my tongue. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he used his to pin me to the wall. My lips had longed for his for a long, long time. They were finally getting they're craving and they couldn't help but meet his passion head on with theirs. I couldn't move my body but I really wanted to close the space between us. I tried to move and he used his body to stop me. There was no space between us, we were getting hot and heavy. Losing ourselves in lust. He pulled away and I took a deep breath. He began to kiss under my mouth, every time he pulled away he would say a word.

"Demi" He kissed my chin. "Say" The top of my neck. "That" The middle of my neck. "You" The lower part of my neck, I groaned as each kiss set my body on fire craving his. He ripped my old red knit sweater open. "Love" He kissed above my breast. "Me." The top of my breast. I was caught off guard, I did love him I wanted to be with him forever but I couldn't control my body. I was trying to get my words through as he sucked on my breast. I groaned. My legs were feeling like jelly. Nick was experienced at turning girls on and I was turned on a lot. His arms were the only thing keeping me up. I pushed through my hormones and lust and everything that made me lose my speech. I broke through my moans.

"I love you." I said breathlessly my voice sounded as though I hadn't used it in years. He came back up to my face and kissed me, nothing extravagant. Just a small kiss. He took my hand and led me out the garage door and up the pathway to his house. My legs slowly rebuilt their strength. I pulled my hand away from him and ran up beside him.

"So.." I began not knowing what to say. Nick looked upset and I hated seeing him upset. "What's wrong?" I asked touching his arm. He pulled away from me and sunk to the steps.

"I'm sorry," He said covering his face with his hands. I gaped, then sunk down beside him.

"Why?"

"Because I am being a heartless ass hole like Joe,"

"How?"

"I'm pushing you around and controlling you like I own you."

"No your not, I do love you. I would have said it whether you told me to or not." I leaned my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me near him.

"Why are you so nice?"

"I'm just in one of those moods." I smiled at him, he laughed a real laugh that I've been dying to hear. It's been so long and all he's been doing is fighting and making out since I got here. It was good to just hear him laugh. I shivered in the chilly air and remembered my sweater was on the garage floor or hanging on a loose nail. Nick shed his tan jacket and put i around my shoulders. It smelt like axe and green apples. I snuggled into him and he kissed the top of my head.

Joe's Ferrari pulled into the drive way and Nick's arm tightened around me protectively. He then rose from the step and pulled me up.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie in my room." Nick said still keeping a protective arm around me. I just nodded and walked with him.

"Hey Dem, don't let him push you around. If he gets outta line you call me." Joe yelled after me. I went to look back but Nick shook his head so I continued to just walk in silence.

This was just too weird. It wasn't the way of the Jonas, Kevin's the married one, Joe's the jerk, and Nick's the innocent one. They're different personalities are supposed to blend together to form the group that everybody loves. It was just wrong to think that Kevin was off having wild sex with Danielle, Joe was off getting in all the 'in' girl's pants and Nick was about ready to decapitate Joe and much worse things.


	2. Screwing Around

Nick closed his door and pulled out a box of old movies. I sat on the corner of his boring bed.

Nick's room was pretty plain with a simple black comforter and dark wood bed frame, his walls were cream and he had a dark wood dresser with a regular TV on top.

I smoothed out a few creases while he held up two movies. He tossed one back into the box then popped the other one in the DVD player and waited for it to load. Once he pressed play he turned to me shooting me a perfect Nick smile that I couldn't help but send a similar one that said 'I'm Demi and I want you'. Nick got the message and in one quick fluid motion he slid on top of me and our mouths blended together in perfect synchronization. I clutched his hair as her grabbed my waist and shoved me farther on the bed. Nick was defiantly different, before I left he wouldn't even think about doing this ind of thing and now here he was ready to rip my clothes off and I wasn't complaining. The last guy I had sex with was Joe. Did I find it a little awkward that Nick was his baby brother? Not at all I think of it as revenge. I'm not using Nick, I really do like him. But this situation is kind of like two good things meshed together. I hurt Joe _and_ I get Nick. Life was pretty perfect if you forget that the whole world knows I cut, I was bulimic, and am bipolar. But if you forget all that life is perfect.

I could feel Nick's heart beating quickly as he expertly unzipped his pants and shed his boxers along with them. I instantly closed my eyes so he wouldn't think I was staring at his junk. I wanted this desperately but something about it seemed forced and fake. I didn't want it to happen like this. I shivered as he closed any space between us. I felt his _thing_ run up my leg through my jeans. He started going for my jeans when old Demi consumed me.

She filled me and ate my guilt and feelings of wrong and replaced them with lust. I rolled over on top of him and bit his lip playfully. I let his coat fall to the ground and take my strap down to my shoulder. I kissed my way up his face to his ear then chewed it seductively. In my sexiest voice I whispered in his ear.

"Tell me you love me." I pulled myself up on his body letting my tank top droop exposing some of my boobs. His eyes were wide when I looked into them and began slowly creeping down his body. I grasped his boner in my hand and kissed it. I slowly licked my tongue in slow lines on each side. He moaned silently. I then quickly flicked the top of it with my tongue repeatedly until he began to cum. I shoved it in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down and side to side. Nick moaned louder, he stood up and held my head making me move faster. I would flick my tongue every now and then to keep him hard.

"Demi," He moaned my name over and over again like he was writing a song about me. I began pulling away, he started reaching for my head again but I was gone.

"Say it Nick," I said in my sexy voice licking all around his boner.

"I love you." He said quickly making it sound like a plea.

"Mean it!" I demanded. He looked at me shocked.

"I do mean it," He had a wide eyed child look in his eyes. I threw my mouth over his dick again then was slowly pulling away again and gently bit the tip. He fell to his knees the only thing keeping him up was his strong arms. I had a talent at turning people on with my crazy blow jobs.

Nick's strength slowly started building up and when he finally rose off the ground I had his pepper red boxers in my hand. He reached for my face to kiss me but I shoved his boxers in his hand.

"Put them on first," I laughed. He quickly pulled them on then we got back into our make out session on the bed. I ran my tongue over his teeth and licked his lips. I was getting turned on and so was he. His boner was attacking my pelvic area and I slightly wiggled my hips to tease him, he groaned and I smiled through our kiss.

`Yo Nick, oh sweet damn fucking Jesus!" Joe exclaimed making Nick jump off me his was down and he was frightened. He quickly replaced his expression with one of pure hate. "Demi I told you to yell for me." Joe said stepping forward. I sat up and blew my hair out of my face.

"There's nothing I can't handle." I said toughly.

"Oh I know." Joe winked and thrusted his pelvis in my direction. I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"What do you want?" Nick said his glare never breaking.

"Kevin's on the phone for you." Joe said motioning outside the room. Nick grabbed his jeans off the floor and attempted to put them on as he ran for the stairs screaming the word shit over and over.

"Shall we?" Joe asked putting his hand out for me. I hopped off the bed and walked past Joe. I wasn't going to walk with him. He was an ass hole.

"Demi what is up with you?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"What's up with me? What's up with you I?" I demanded crossing my arms. He just glanced at the floor.

"I love you," Joe whispered. I froze, was he joking. I wanted to do nothing more than say sucks to be you and walk away but my head was full of memories, words, pictures, interviews. Joe had been good to me until the end of our relationship. Maybe I had been the ass hole in the situation. No. It was Joe all Joe. It was his fault and this was Joe's game. If I let him play with me then he automatically wins and I lose Nick. I can't do that. I depended on Nick before rehab and now I plan on being able to depend on him again.

"Why do you bother playing games, I smarter now Joe." I said finally. I turned away and walked down the stairs speedily. I saw Nick n the kitchen, he slammed the phone onto the island and stormed out of the house. I raced after him.

"Nick!" I yelled out but he had already turned into the backyard. I followed him, I was running to keep him in my sight. Whatever Kevin had said it had pissed Nick off. It had pissed Nick off a lot. He stopped by the pool. I stopped running and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked , my breath was shaking. Nick spun around almost knocking me over into the pool. He caught me and kissed me powerfully and wildly. He pulled away and all I saw in his eyes was pain. He looked down at his feet sheepishly then shoved me. Hard. I fell back instantly, there was no chance in hell that I could sturdy myself. I was going to fall and that was that. I fell into the pool with a splash and the only thing I could hear under the water was the echo of Nick's retreating footsteps.

I swam up to the surface gasping for air, sputtering out water and my eyes were filled with tears. I wiped my eyes but it was pointless. I was covered in water everywhere and Nick hadn't gone to get me a towel for sure. I heard an engine rev up and then more footsteps. They were heavier then Nick's trudging ones and when I looked up I looked down again.

"Are you okay?" Joe looked shocked and confused.

"Do I look okay? I'm drenched in water, I'm freezing and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get frostbite." New tears erupted from my eyes and I sniffled hoping it sounded like i was catching a cold and not crying. Joe hurried over to a cabinet and pulled out a towel. He helped me out of the pool and I took the tower quickly and wrapped it around my bare arms.

Joe pulled off his shirt then handed it to me turning away. I peeled off my wet clothes including my lacy bra and thong. I pulled the shirt over my head, my noise was filled with old spice and smoke.

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go home." I mumbled and rubbed my noise. He turned to me then looked me over once. He took off his jacket and gave it to me too. I refused it and went for the back door. Joe followed silently but I knew he was following as I stepped in Joe took my arm and led me to his room.

We were silent for many moments then we entered his room and I flinched as millions of memories hit me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded. Joe's room was the opposite of nicks. His walls were red with black stripes and he had the lighting of a dance club. His bed was a tiny black futon that made it impossible to not have sex on if your lying with him and his dresser was painted a dark shade of red. He had a blue laptop on a pink desk and millions of mirrors. He had a big walk in closet with so much room sex was even more fun in there. Joe sat me down on the futon then looked for a CD. He waved one smiling and put it in his navy blue CD player. It was mine. My CD, he automatically switched it to dynamite and began to dance around. I couldn't help but laugh. Joe looked at me and got to his knees then slid in front of me. He had a mischievous smile on his face and something about it told me I was going to be screwing around with another Jonas brother.


	3. Don't Wanna Get Back

I glared at him and crossed my arms. How dare he think he could play me again! I was not some toy he could pull out of his closet anytime he was lonely.  
>"You know I hate you." I said venomously.<p>

"They say the best sex is anger sex." He winked at me and strutting over. I walked around him and out of his room. "Where are you going?" Joe called anger lacing his words.

"Home, like I wanted." I screamed.

"That's my shirt!" Joe stated. Without hesitating I pulled off the shirt and threw it towards his bedroom door. I began down the long hallway. I was suddenly pushed to the ground with a loud thump. I put my arms out instinctively. Joe spun me around and kissed me hatefully with his lips of silk. I pulled his hair and kissed back. I couldn't help it, it was like a hateful attraction. The only thing keeping us connected was our hate. I felt Joe kick off his pants as he pulled away from the kiss.  
>He grabbed my legs roughly and hiked them up into the air. I bit back my screams as he spread them apart and began thrusting his penis inside of me. I couldn't control my moans and groans, no matter how much I hated Joe I couldn't deny how good he was with his penis. Joe smiled every time my moans got louder. It was almost like rape but I was participating willingly. Joe was in control and I wasn't fighting him on it. He stared into my eyes with his stupid little grin.<br>"I hate you." I spat out.

"I hate you too." He said equally hateful, he then pulled his penis out and lay on top of my kissing my boobs and fingering me. I screamed and began to shake. I grabbed onto the railing of the staircase and repeatedly smacked the floor. I began to orgasm, everything felt blissful and I could tell Joe was enjoying my screams to much to stop anytime soon. I began to loose feeling, I blinked and saw Joe smiling at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently which was strange. He began to move his fingers faster and I bit my lip as sensation spread throughout my body.  
>After a few moments I started to feel tired, I yawned and then went limp underneath Joe.<p>

I woke up and I was slowly rocking. I looked around. I was on Joe's bed and I was rocking because Joe was on top of me and he was inserting and exerting his penis gently inside me. I didn't remember getting here. I focused on him confused. Joe smiled at me then began thrusting harder and deeper. I grabbed onto his neck and screamed with pleasure.

"Oh baby, you're ruining my sheets with all this cum." He scolded me. I slapped him across the face which only made him laugh. Though Joe made me mad he wasn't wrong, angry sex is awesome sex. I began thrusting with him until pictures of Nick popped into my head. His sad face, and his loving eyes. Then there was Joe who loved nothing more then to see me hurt. I stopped and got my shit together. I pulled back my arm and punched him in the nose. He groaned and rolled off me.

"What the hell, Demi?" He yelled then groaned in pain.

"I HATE YOU! I LOVE NICK!" I screamed getting off his bed.

"Just because you suddenly realized this doesn't undo the fact that we just had sex." Joe said standing up angrily. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked out of his room. I walked into Nick's room and gasped.

Nick was sitting on his bed with his ear against the wall and tears in his eyes. He looked at me with a broken heart.

"Nick.." I started. He threw me Joe's t-shirt.

"Leave." He said pulling his knees up to his chest.

"But-"

"Go."

"Nick let me explain!" I demanded tears stinging my eyes.

"Get out of here Demi, the paparazzi is waiting for you." He wiped his eyes and looked away from me. I turned away holding Joe's shirt and then it hit me. The reason Joe was being a jerk. The reason Nick was fighting to show how much he cared and how much he hated his brothers. The phone call. Then the paparazzi. They were trying to undo Joe's title as the heart breaker. And the only way to do that was to start where the title started.  
>Jemi.<p> 


End file.
